


Going forwards, step by step (there's no way back)

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [14]
Category: Aoyama Gosho Tanpenshuu, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Including a better treatment of female characters than Gosho will likely ever provide, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: Ginzō traps the cigarette between his index and middle finger as he takes it out of the detective's mouth, glaring at him while doing so. A silent dare to even try to object.“If you absolutely have to remain here, I will only allow it if you don't smoke another cigarette for the time being. Can't risk your smell covering KID's.”Which isn't the only reason, if he has to be honest. Besides not being a huge fan of smoking himself, he just simply doesn't enjoy the way Mōri overdoes it with them. It's not healthy. No wonder he was always found sleeping! His immune system was fighting the abuse he put it through.
Relationships: Mouri Kogorou/Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Impetuous Souls [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



Mōri arrives at the heist location fashionably late, hands buried deep inside his dress pants, and of course there is his trademark cigarette hanging from his mouth.

That high school detective had told him that there would be something big going down and that the local police force would need some extra hands.

So, here he was, nothing better to do. Although he won't lie, the middle-aged man would rather sit in front of his trusty TV with a cold beer in one hand, remote control in the other. 

Well, here goes his peaceful evening. Then again, why did Kogorō even attend this circus of an event? This wasn't a crime scene. Yet.

The middling man feels superfluous since no crime has happened so far - as a detective that attracts death like no other, he usually starts investigating a crime scene post mortem.

And what was the famous thief after, anyway? He always returns the gem after his grandiloquent breaking and entering act, after all.

It is then he notices a familiar face in the crowd. A particularly gruff face, brooding, tired, you name it.

Perhaps Sleeping Kogorō could try to cheer the old fella up while staying. He doesn't have anything better to do for now, either way. Beats standing around.

Inspector Nakamori seems stressed.

Just a few hours ago, he returned home from a failed KID heist.

The bracelet - gone. KID - gone. His night - gone. He'd spent quite some time on writing up his reports for the Metropolitan Police Department before finally going to bed, too.

All things considered, he didn't really have what could be considered a good night.

Now, however, Kudō Shinichi had called him. Apparently, he managed to chase down KID, which is why he disappeared without a word.

Not that Ginzō was truly surprised by his disappearance in the first place, after all he's heard about the (in)famous Detective of the East.

All that matters is that he would return the Bracelet of Tiamat later on. . . and that the Inspector has to prepare for another heist.

At least Suzuki became more compliant when it came to working with the second division in order to keep his keepsakes safe.

Ginzō really couldn't understand why the guy sometimes flat-out refused the policemen's work; They were only trying to help, and  _ he _ was more than suited to deal with the Kaitō KID.

Moreover, KID heists were  _ his _ thing, something he always looks forward to, even when he's as tired as now.

Thinking about someone else being at a heist while he's not. . . actually makes him feel quite depressed, if he had to be honest. Luckily, Kudō told him first.

What he didn't tell him, however, was that the pun-detective would be here as well.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Ginzō grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That's a very poor way to say hello. I wasn't expecting to see you here, Nakamori-keibu. Looks like you had a rough night? Considering all the ruckus, it's definitely not going to get any better tonight. Mind if I join you? Just for one night.”

Kogorō grins whilst subconsciously scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. 

He doesn't say any of the uttered words with spite in his voice. No, he is genuinely trying to lighten up the mood a little, Mōri style.

Meaning that Kogorō isn't the best choice for emotional pick-me-ups, but this had to do.

Ginzō scoffs and comes closer, his hand reaching out and moving towards Kogorō's face. 

Initially, it looks like he's about to cup it - just to startle the detective by pulling on his cheek instead, making Mōri’s eyes widen in utter disbelief. Good to know he's not KID, then.

“You weren't expecting to see  _ me _ here, the very Inspector whose main purpose is catching the Kaitō KID, at a KID heist? Are you drunk?”

A justified question, all things considered, even though he's close enough to Now-Awake Kogorō to smell a distinct lack of alcohol, the only thing hitting his nostrils being the man's cologne and, mainly, his cigarette.

Which reminds him. . . Ginzō traps the cigarette between his index and middle finger as he takes it out of the detective's mouth, glaring at him while doing so. A silent dare to even try to object.

“If you absolutely have to remain here, I will only allow it if you don't smoke another cigarette for the time being. Can't risk your smell covering KID's.”

Which isn't the only reason, if he has to be honest. Besides not being a huge fan of smoking himself, he just simply doesn't enjoy the way Mōri overdoes it with them. It's not healthy. No wonder he was always found sleeping! His immune system was fighting the abuse he put it through.

Immediately after that thought, he drops the cigarette and steps on it, putting it out, leaving Kogorō to only silently watch and shove his hands in his pockets.

“What did you do that for!? You know I’m not KID!” Kogorō holds his cheek like a helpless child that just got scolded by a grandmother.

What a good start to a friendship this is! Because Mōri is genuine and weirdly tenacious about his intention to befriend the man.

However, it seems like he needs to tear down the thick, hard exterior first if he wanted to get through to this bad-tempered pig head.  _ Not even a simple joke could break the ice, eh? _

Well, he should have known better, he mentally remarks as he examines the other's face - Nakamori does not seem like the type that's in for a quick giggle at work.

“Even a child could have figured out that I am clearly making a joke here. And no, thanks for the well-meaning concern, but I am  _ not _ drunk.”

Kogorō doesn't dare to say anything else when he spots the unamused expression on Nakamori's face. Someone is in a good mood. . . Tch, whatever.

He will restrain himself for one evening if that is what it takes to make the man happy. This is his case, which is why Mōri will abide by his rules.

“Alright, copy that. I won't smoke. Just don’t do that again.” There’s a short pause during which Kogorō tilts his head. “So, KID. What should I be in for? When will he arrive tonight?”

That KID guy doesn't have that 'criminal energy' from what Kogorō knows about him. Why was Nakamori hell-bent on catching the teenage master thief again? It seems like a waste of time and police resources.

“You know that's not an option. This is just about the easiest method to check whether you are KID or not. True, his disguises may have gotten better and this test may have been less successful as of late, but stopping this would mean he could slack off in that department again.”

Ginzō gives Kogorō a long, meaningful look, as if to say ' _ better get used to it _ ', then sighs.

“We don't know.” He looks at his watch, then towards the still full moon.

KID hadn't mentioned a specific time, just that he would arrive under the full moon - which only left today.

That, and the fact that he literally spoke about arriving the next day, even if the note was delivered by Kudō a bit late.

“That said, he is after the Queen's Pendant, which currently rests upon Suzuki-san's neck. I doubt this will be much of an issue, however.”

The more Mōri thinks about it, the more do Ginzō’s methods not seem efficient whatsoever. The police truly did need his help, huh. . .

Not that he had a lot of special knowledge in the magician-slash-thief departement, but hey, an extra pair of eyes wouldn't do any harm, right?

But as long as the Queen's Pendant is in possession of Suzuki Tomoko, it should be fairly safe, given that she has a bodyguard or someone who could handle the thief when he decides to show his face.

“Does that mean he uses a new disguise on each of his heists? They're amazingly lifelike, after all. It's impressive how he manages to craft his costumes with such true-to-life accuracy. Am I right in assuming that he steals an identity rather than coming up with one of his own to merge into the crowd.”

“No, he's  _ not  _ always taking on someone else's guise. It's just easier to turn into someone already well-known - makes it harder to be found out when people assume you're friends with them. Katsuki Doito, for example, was his own creation.”

Nakamori gives him a long, meaningful look. Which is to say: He utterly judges Kogorō's detective skills and memory.

“You should be aware of that, you know. Your ‘KID Killer’ faced off enough with him, didn't he? I'm sure you must have heard some things, even when you weren't always around.”

Ginzō finally steps inside, indicating for Kogorō to follow him against his own better judgement. The more people are around, the more people KID could turn into, which was never a good idea. 

But Mōri often seemed sort-of like a huge lapdog around him, which is why he's making an exception. Besides, it would be rude to tell him to leave now, wouldn't it?

And there drop-dead gorgeous Suzuki Tomoko stands, an elegant woman with an even more elegant necklace on her neck, and what a lovely sight for sore eyes that beauty is.

Kogorō is thinking about the jewellery, of course.

The necklace - adorned with many small white gems and one bigger one, a diamond, right in the centre, that is shaped like an oval - sure is a sight to be seen.

Why the Moonlight Thief would want this, however, is a mystery to him.

The mustached man doesn't get to think about it further than that, because Kogorō's attention is caught by the attractive woman in the vicinity, beyond recall.

Without diverting his eyes from her, he keeps the small talk with Ginzō going.

“In any case, I'm here to keep watch as well. I have eyes like a hawk, they say.” Mōri says, eyes on Suzuki still, as if a spell was cast over him.

Ginzō watches as Mōri ogles the Suzuki Financial Group chairwoman with a face of mild annoyance. Moments later, he grabs Kogorō's ear and pulls on it, turning his head away from her.

“Would you stop that? If I didn't know any better, I might just assume you're KID after all.”

Nakamori doesn't doubt that the man in front of him is the very Pun Detective that has grown somewhat attached to him over time, however.

Kaitō KID wouldn't leer at Suzuki-san but rather Sonoko-kun, if he were to stare at anyone at all, that is.

Though most of the time, he seemed to seek out Kudō-kun while trying to avoid Hakuba-kun, so he really didn't spend much time looking at anybody at all.

“Would  _ you _ stop that!? I told you not to pull on any body parts!”

There is not much time to retort something witty to Ginzō's accusations, because before Kogorō can even figure out what to say, the room is shrouded in blinding darkness.

A perfect indication that the heist was on in full-force now. Letting go of Mōri's ear, Nakamori shouts for everyone to remain calm and stay close to Suzuki-san.

Kogorō truly wishes for some night-vision goggles in this time of need, being instantly disorientated due to the absence of sensory input.

Even if his rational mind tells him to just stay put where he is, Mōri's body, however, has other plans and immediately jolts to action.

Which is why, approximately 5 seconds later, the reasonably handsome detective falls, expecting his face to hit the ground first.

Though that moment never arrives, even though his face does indeed hit something.

To his amazement, it is not the hard floor and rather something in the form of a comfortable, soft cushion.

Turns out it is a human body and taken into consideration that he had been talking to Ginzō just a moment ago, it had to be Nakamori's. It doesn't take a detective to deduce as much.

Take their newfound proximity into the equation and you have the perfect problem. . . the guy would be so furious with him.

Mōri is still recuperating from the pain and props himself up on his elbows, clearly trying to get at least some weight off the investigator.

“Get off of me!” Nakamori shouts, struggling to get away. In his attempt to hurry Kogorō up, however, he actually increases Mōri's difficulty to make some space between them, causing him to remain on top of him instead.

“My bad, didn't mean to pull you down with me.” Kogorō is probably huffing warm breath right into Nakamori's face, but hell, he can't see what he is doing!

“That's fine, just get off already!” Ginzō nags, right before Kogorō grabs ahold of his chest, making the Inspector’s eyes widen in surprise. “Hey, hey, hey! Now's hardly the time for-!”

But before he finishes bellowing in Kogorō’s ears, he spots a figure veiled in white moonlight near the window, sans necklace.

Even in the darkness, the trained eye of the leader of the KID taskforce is more than capable of taking note of Kaitō's body language: He appears tense. A disconcerting sight, really. 

KID rarely seemed to struggle during heists, always a poker face and manic grin on his face - but it doesn't take Ginzō long to notice why.  _ Fire _ .

“Kaitō KID!  _ Ah-  _ He's over there!”

Ginzō barely even realises how he's propped himself up, how he's crying out for him, until he sees the Phantom Thief flinch, clearly not having expected to be spotted so soon.

It makes him feel guilty.  _ Worried _ . He knows he's not going to catch him tonight, even if the opportunity does arise, he would not be able to bring himself to put the man in shackles.

Not when KID clearly seems shaken by something. Lucky for him, he doesn't have to worry about that.

It takes mere seconds for the Kaitō to shoot a card right next to the Inspector (and, by proxy, the Pun Detective), drop his smoke bombs, and vanish.

Immediately, Ginzō's mood drops.

Letting out a breath he did not know he was holding, he lets himself drop back down onto the floor, now clearly able to see Awake Kogorō in front of him.

Did Nakamori really think that he was groping him on purpose?

Kogorō actually wants to ask that question aloud, although he is reasonable - not wanting to risk the other's reputation as a police investigator and all that.

“What was that all about?”

Judging by the inspector's expression, he is not all that happy to have seen the thief tonight. Mōri could have sworn that this heist thing was Nakamori's hobby horse, so why on earth isn't he hooked on chasing him?

Kogorō makes out a sigh from the other man, who is no longer trying to get away from him, and shoots him a sympathetic look while balancing his weight with his hands that are on Ginzō's shoulder level.

“He seemed worried.” Ginzō mutters, still somewhat taken aback by the sudden disappearance of his rival.

He then looks up at Kogorō, trying to make out his facial features in the still very dark room, and notices the pure sympathy in it.  _ Ugh _ . Spare him.

Moments later, the light gets turned back on, and the old man Suzuki sends his current employees around the room in order to properly inspect it.

Ginzō, however, still doesn't move. He doesn't push Kogorō off, doesn't yell commands, no. He just lies there, expression somewhere between concerned and irritated.

He picks up the third heist note KID left in the span of just a few days and reads it. Apparently, the Phantom Thief would return at another currently unknown point in time to properly steal the Queen's Tear from the Queen's Pendant.

No mention as to when and where, although that was to be expected, given the circumstances.

“Could you finally move now? Nothing was stolen, so you can go home for tonight.”

Because if he knew one thing about his rival, it was that KID wouldn't send out a false notice like that. Especially not after displaying such a lack of his usual composure.

“O-Oh, my bad!”

Kogorō springs into action, this time successfully getting off the older man. He stands there like a lost dog, truth be told, and looks at Nakamori expectantly.

The heist note in Ginzō’s hand awakens a curiosity inside him that he hasn't felt in days, weeks even. What kind of riddle did the thief concoct for the police investigator now?

It always felt like a game of cat and mouse between them and Mōri isn't truly sure which animal the inspector embodies.

The detective is bursting to ask what the note is about, it probably is written all over his face as well, but he refrains from asking for now.

“You seem depressed.”

He reaches his hand out to Ginzō, more than willing to help him up.

Secretly, it is also a gesture of solidarity from Kogorō's side, although he does not have to know about that.

It did not seem like he appreciated the sympathy just now and Mōri doesn't want to make him feel uncomfortable with his presence any more than he probably did already.

A little to his surprise, Ginzō does grab hold of Kogorō's hand and stands up, straightening his clothes seconds later.

“It's the depression.”

Nakamori deadpans as he takes in the way too excitable detective. Wasn't the guy supposed to be a little more serious and only self-assured once he's certain he's going to win a case?

No, that's not right. Mōri became more and more self-certain over time, the media attention getting to his head a little, but not necessarily in a bad way. Mostly.

“Aw, it's gonna be okay!”

Kogorō places a supportive hand on the other man's shoulder and he watches a young lady running over to them with a blank stare, noisily reporting to her superior.

KID has been spotted heading towards a burning building, apparently, and the task force had decided to follow him suite.

“Not to catch him but to help out in case there's anyone in danger,” Ito Sayuri pants, clearly having overexerted herself.

Quite an asset, that lady, and just as hellbent on catching the Moonlight Thief as Nakamori himself. “Make it your priority to help anyone in danger.”

Nakamori pauses and turns to Kogorō again with a little sigh - less so because of Mōri and more so because this truly was a series of unfortunate events.

“I'm heading there now.” Ginzō informs him, mainly to keep from being rude, before he begins walking away.

But the detective wants to help as well! He immediately follows Ginzō close behind at a hurried pace, completely ignoring that the inspector basically told him to go home.

“What's the plan, Nakamori-keibu?” Kogorō shoots him a serious glance, expression more indefatigable than it was before. 

Sleeping Kogorō could rest later, but right now, he is needed. Perhaps Mōri will invite the police investigator to grab a bite some time, after tonight is wrapped up.

He doesn’t exactly know why he is inclined to spend more time with Ginzō than he has to. However, that is not of importance. People may be in danger.

Ginzō eyes Kogorō quickly, then sighs.

“ _ Our _ job is simply to secure the area, keep by-standers out of the way, and make space for the incoming firefighters. Perhaps provide aid where it's needed.”

Judging by the tone of his voice, Nakamori truly isn't interested in a partnership or rather, being united by a shared objective for one night only.

Mōri doesn't need his approval, however. As long as there is somebody in need he won't go home, albeit he really couldn't do much more than what Ginzō just mentioned.

  
Hopefully Smoking Kogorō will be a firefighter in his next life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to the song "Kein Zurück" by German duo Wolfsheim.  
> It's kind of foreshadowing to future happenstances between the Kogorō and Ginzō.
> 
> Anyways, this entire thing is loosely based on art by Moosopp (on twitter/tumblr);  
> DetectiveOfTheEast and I kind of got hooked on NakaMōri after seeing them together. . .  
> So we had to write something!
> 
> As for the failed heist - Kaito simply isn't having a good time right now. More from his end at a later point in time, however.
> 
> Comments (and kudos) would, as always, be really appreciated o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o


	2. Chapter 2

As they step outside, Kogorō gets the strange feeling that somebody's watching him closely.

Before he knows it, a youthful woman with ruby red hair steps into view, looking bizarrely determined and like she’s trying to figure Kogorō out.

What does she want from him and why would the lady be lying in wait for him in the dark?

With a quizzical expression, the detective turns to Nakamori in hopes to clear up the confusion, but to his dismay, he finds that the person in question vanished without a trace. _Great_.

“With whom do I have the pleasure? Isn't it way too late for a young woman to be out here, on her own?”

Mōri feels like this might come across improper or wrong, so he decides to keep talking while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I'm Mōri Kogorō, detective by profession. If you're scared, I can walk you home if you'd like.”

The young lady's eyes light up at that and she steps even closer to the detective, bowing a little in front of him before straightening up once again.

“So it really is you, Mōri-san! I'm Ashikawa Asami, I have just turned 20 years old, and I'm going to be your new secretary!” She announces as she grabs hold of Kogorō's hand, immediately handing him her business card.

Mōri doesn't cease to be amazed. What kind of girl would just walk up to a man in the middle of the night, bowing politely of all things, and then hand him a damn business card?

To Kogorō's astonishment - _he might get a heart attack at 38_ \- his own name is written down on it, alongside the address to the Mōri Detective Agency. Wait, wait, _wait_.

She wants to be his secretary? Did he ever even meet that young lady before tonight?

“And no, there is absolutely no need to walk me home, I am not a child anymore. It's a pleasure working with you, Mōri-san.” Asami looks at him expectantly.

Kogorō's hands leap in the air defensively, almost as if he is trying to keep her from moving any closer.

“Just a minute, hold it for _just a minute_. We have never met before and you want to work for me? I don't do job postings and I do not need a secretary!”

He attempts to refrain from coming off as a grumpy old man, which is why he passes on snarky commentary.

Instead, he opts for a genuine question. “Why don't you go and work for some company who actually hires?”

But Ashikawa just takes his hands in hers and squeezes them, leaning towards him with a bright smile on her face.

“But you absolutely _do_ need an assistant, Mōri-san. Your daughter won't always stay with you, after all.”

Ashikawa shakes both of his hands with enough force to actually sway Kogorō alongside them. That woman sure is a force of nature.

Kogorō wants to retort that he is not in need of assistance, that he's fine on his own, with his daughter, and that there's nothing she could do for him.

Except making coffee, perhaps, and that would be a waste of her time. In any way, he didn't need some greenie to take care of things, and himself, above all else.

“No way.”

Mōri says with a stony face, hands still in hers, teetering with the forceful movement, which is a perplexingly childlike thing to do. What an ill-mannered brat she is.

“I've got work experience, too! I used to work for Kirishima-tantei, and I even heard about your cases before you became the Sleeping Kogorō. I'll be in your care, free of charge!” _For now_ , she adds quietly as she lets go of his hands.

It's not like she could survive without money forever, after all.

And if things really got sticky, she could either return to her father - not happening - or do as the Detective of the West did and live off of Mōri's generosity. 

Which is to say: Be a freeloader since her boss won't pay her.

Internally sighing, Mōri tries to come up with words that won't be too harsh on her. _Don't want to see her crying, in case she's a thin-skinned one_.

“It seems like you put a lot of thought into this, and I do believe that you actually want to help for whatever reason, but I don't see how this is going to work out. Besides, stalking someone and waiting for them in the middle of the night is not a nice thing to do.”

. . .and also nothing that would inspire confidence, for that matter, but he decides to omit this particular detail.

The moustached man withdraws his hands, taking half a step back to get some figurative - _and literal_ \- distance between them. Then he shakes his head slightly.

“Do not sell your skills and labour for less than it's worth. At any rate, how did you even find out I would be here tonight?”

“I did not stalk you.” She shouts, hands on her hips and glare on her face.

“In fact, it was pure coincidence,” _fate_ , she mentally remarks, “that I met you here tonight. I thought I saw you entering the scene, and thus I decided to wait.”

There is not a single sign in her composure or facial expression that would indicate that Ashikawa would bow down on this anytime soon.

In fact, the more Mōri seemed to be taken aback by her, the more confident the redhead appeared to be, straightening up more and more and seemingly growing in size alongside her confidence.

“Pure coincidence.” He parrots back at Ashikawa, clearly unfazed by her previous statement. She really _is_ expecting Mōri to believe her.

“A Great Detective such as yourself needs someone to assist him. Besides, I wouldn't be the first one to be taken under your wing, Mōri- _sensei_.”

Asami stares him down, as if to say _'you can't win this one'_.

The brat is adamant about working for him, the detective got to hand it to her, albeit being hopelessly headstrong would not exactly be something to serve up at an impromptu job interview.

Kogorō unrelentingly stares her down as well, crossing his arms defensively.

There should have been a KID heist around the corner, so maybe this was her initial destination after all. Talking about seeing someone entering, on the other hand, sounds rather suspicious.

“So, the real reason why you came here is. . .? Are you a KID fangirl, by any chance? Besides, it’s completely out of the question. I do not need assistance.”

She rolls her eyes and gives him a flat look, utterly unimpressed by Mōri's denial.

“No, no, not at all. I am here for you. The fact that it was coincidence I met you here and the fact that I awaited your appearance are both correct.” She sighs deeply.

For a moment, it looks like her resolution is broken, like she might give up, like he got to her. 

Except he hasn't.

Ashikawa is still as hell bent on becoming Kogorō's secretary as before, if not even more so now that he actually denied her.

Enough so that she considers using her father's money, or even the paycheck she earned from Kirishima, to win him over.

Winning Mōri over with money was, according to some, easy. What Asami wants, however, is for the man she genuinely admires to accept her for _her_ , not her money.

“So you plan on taking every phone call yourself, Mōri-san?”

Kogorō sighs as well now. It's a drawn-out, utterly annoyed sigh, and he does make no secret of it.

Then, he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes firmly as he reconsiders her offer. What if he was to say yes, even if it's just a temporary arrangement?

If that is what Ashikawa truly desires, so what, she could stay around. It's not like he didn't involuntarily let some people stay before - Hattori Heiji and Edogawa Conan, no, _Kudō Shinichi_ come to mind - so this isn't all that strange or unusual to Kogorō.

She wants to work as well, quite contrary to the other freeloaders - so be it.

“Will you stop bugging me if I say that I'll give you work? Meaning, for a short while only. You'll get some pocket money, of course.”

That's the tenderhearted, pliable-natured Mōri Kogorō to you.

“Seriously, you should really be on the look-out for something that's worth your time and is well-paid! Don't waste your time taking phone calls.”

Her face lights up and once again she grabs hold of Kogorō's hands, squeezes them, and looks right into Mōri's eyes.

“You really mean it? You won't regret it, Kogorō-meitantei!”

Standing on her tiptoes, she leans up to kiss his cheek, a bright grin on her face. Ashikawa was fully prepared to enter the agency on a daily basis in order to show her determination, but luckily Kogorō has taken mercy on her.

“I can do much more than just taking calls! I've got my driver's license now, so I'll be able to be quite the asset.” Asami lets go of his hands and bows.

“I'll start working early in the morning, then! Thank you very much, Kogorō-san.”

And with that, the redhead runs off, leaving an unimpressed, yet slightly red-faced, Mōri Kogorō behind. What a strange girl. Now, if only he knew where Nakamori had run off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include Ashikawa Asami from Aoyama Gōshō Tanpenshū because I felt like she deserved better than Kirishima Jōji.  
> Also, she's probably quite capable of becoming Kogorō's confidence boost.
> 
> Next up: More NakaMōri.
> 
> Comments (and kudos) would, as always, be really appreciated o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o


	3. Chapter 3

When Nakamori arrives, he is met by a burning inferno of golden flames, spreading higher and higher as the entire building is engulfed. Vaguely, he can make out three figures, eyes straining against the glaring fire. He is certain that one of the figures must be Kaitō KID, clothes nearly disappearing in the bright light, though he is uncertain who the other shapes may be.

Did he save them? The closer he gets, however, the more he becomes aware that one of those shapes must be a certain high school detective, which points to a different scenario.

The Moonlight Magician must have spotted Kudō Shinichi, perhaps even offered his aid in caring for the wounds of the third figure, and decided to interact with the second KID Killer. To see him replace little Conan-kun with Kudō-kun seems a little extreme, truth be told, but then again, it's not exactly like the little boy is still able to come to his heists, now that he's living overseas with his parents, so KID might as well.

Just then, the thief disappears, leaving his companion and the woman - at least, that's what he gathers, based on the long hair - behind. _And speak of the devil!_ Shinichi calls for him, an all too well-known “Nakamori-keibu,” and “over here,” leaving the detective’s lips while he’s holding out the bracelet KID stole just the previous night.

It _is_ a little suspicious how that high school detective always manages to return the jewels KID steals. Ginzō finally takes his last few steps towards the young man, desperately trying to catch his breath before attempting to talk to him.

“Is there. . . there's no one else inside, right?” He takes in Kudō's frame, the burnt clothes and wounds on his hands, knowing fully well he had been reckless.

“No, nobody's in there anymore, don't worry. There was this unfortunate lady, however - she was trapped underneath a cabinet in her living room.”

Ginzō’s eyes fall on the victim, who suffered worse burns than the high school detective did. He saved her.

“Normally, I would have to scold you, as it is **_not_ **your job to rush into a burning house like that. Leave that to the experts in the future!”

The police inspector really didn't want to hear about a young man who had his entire life ahead of him burning to death in an attempt to save someone else. Especially not someone he knows. “But seeing how you actually saved someone today, good job, kid!”

Nakamori slaps Shinichi on the back, completely forgetting that the young detective might have suffered injuries underneath his clothing as well, in an indication of how proud he is of his actions.

It nearly causes Shinichi to stumble, and he has to suppress a hiss of pain before he sheepishly scratches the back of his head at the praise.

“Please just tell someone to call an ambulance for her first! Her wounds have been mended, but she definitely needs medical attention as soon as possible.”

After quick correspondence from Nakamori and his men, in which the high schooler learns that an ambulance has, in fact, already been contacted by someone named Katsuki, Kudō dangles the bracelet in front of Ginzō's eyes once more, which he gladly accepts.

It doesn’t take long for someone to come and replace the Inspector from the Second Division of course. In fact, Inspector Yuminaga quickly appears to question him about what has transpired thus far, promptly taking away even the last bit of work Nakamori would have for the night.

His reports won't take long, that's for sure, which is actually kind of depressing, now that he has time to think about it. After all, he only really has to mention KID's rescheduling, the return of the previous target through Kudou, and a little status report about having been first at the scene, which, at this point, won't even take him _an hour_ to do.

At the very least he should be able to get some more sleep now. . . yeah, right. As if Ginzō, Nakamori Ginzō, the man who has tried to catch Kaitō KID for years, would be able to rest now. If he had to be completely honest, he's actually kind of worried about the guy.

Definitely depressing.

\-----------------------------------

As soon as the peculiar girl vanishes into the night, Mōri is on his way to find the hot-headed Inspector he was separated from earlier while he strides along the dimly lit streets, bright flames in the distance lighting the way.

It doesn't take him too long to reach the house, completely consumed by flames for reasons unknown to him, which has long been surrounded by hard-working firefighters. The detective's attentive gaze wavers back and forth as he tries to locate the person who can likely best tell him what has taken place here — and he doesn't have to look far, because there he is, Nakamori Ginzō, as serious as ever.

Before Kogorō approaches him, he halts in his tracks, thinking it may be better to leave him be for now, not wanting to interrupt the other man's work rhythm, instead lying in wait until he's done talking to, who seems to be, the poor victim of this vicious arson attack.

For a while, he simply watches the respectable inspector at work, admiring him openly, though from a safe distance, and with utmost curiosity. The more he stares at him, the more obvious it becomes that there is something special about him, something Mōri can't quite put his finger on.

He actually is quite a good-looking man, in spite of the fact that he might not be the youngest anymore. That's exactly what gave him this mature aura of sorts, a distinguishing feature he deems quite attractive.

Mōri considers himself a ladies' man, of course, but Sleeping Kogorō is a man that can admit to himself when there's a hunk of a man in his view, no doubts about it.

While standing there and watching everything unfold in silence, he sneakily pops out a cigarette pack, and shortly after, lights one with his trusty Zippo lighter. One to relieve some stress, he tells himself, although he's more than aware of the fact that Nakamori would hate to see him smoke at the workplace, and takes a long drag.

Fortunately for him, he is neither on duty, nor in the grouchy man's proximity, who would definitely find his actions inconsiderate given that this is an arson case, though it looks like he isn't going to enjoy his smoke for much longer: Ginzō's in the middle of being replaced by the old fossil from the fire department.

Quickly, he throws his cigarette on the ground, putting it out with his shoe, and pops a mint right after to conceal the distinctive scent of cigarette smoke. The inspector wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he caught on to his unwillingness to give up his favourite habit.

“Nakamori-keibu, wait!”

Running up to him, Mōri waves at Ginzō to call the other man's attention to himself.

\-----------------------------------

Just as he's about to leave, he hears a very familiar voice shouting for him from somewhere, and Ginzō would be lying if he said that he didn't half-expect it to be KID for just the split of a second.

The next second, however, he disregards that thought - his nemesis wouldn't reappear like that, not even to cheer him up. Which must mean that this is, inevitably, the truly Now-Awake Mōri Kogorō.

With a sigh, the Inspector pinches the bridge of his nose and waits for him to catch up.

“Why are you still here? If you want to take over this case, you're out of luck, Kudou-kun has already decided to do so, and Yuminaga-keibu has taken my spot in the investigations.”

Mōri ignores the fact Nakamori just told him that the detective brat's in the field, probably doing his whole _‘I put my nose in other people's business’_ thing, and instead focuses on the inspector in front of him.

“Actually, I'm still here because I was looking for you. Oh, and there was something else I needed to take care of. Although you could say that that was more of a personal matter.”

“You're here for _me_.” It’s not phrased as a question.

Ginzō really doesn't look all that optimistic after his efforts tonight.

“Is. . . everything all right?”

“Everything is just fine. It's not like I got stood up due to a fire, only to end up being the first on the scene despite that not even being a part of my department. Neither did I spend several minutes trying to sort things out here, and I definitely didn't just get told to go home and rest after doing my damned hardest to get everything ready for Kaitō KID. So yes, everything is fine!”

Everything. _Sucks_.

Mōri pauses for a brief moment, a little taken aback, but doesn't stay silent for long, his eyes already glazing over with enthusiasm once again.

“You know what? Instead of being depressed on your own, you could come with me tonight.” The slightly shorter man opens his mouth to decline the offer but gets quickly cut-off, a small frown forming on his lips.

“And before you jump at the opportunity to simply refuse before I can finish speaking, just consider it, only for a moment. I could keep you company. You, on the other hand, could eat out and have a beer at my expense. Wouldn't that be nice? It would at least be better than spending the night alone and depressed, trust me.”

Ginzō ponders the other's offer for a while. A very long while. It's likely starting to make Mōri nervous by now, he realises, and with a deep sigh, he finally speaks up again.

“Fine. But I'll pay for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been abandoned, hello!  
> We just had to write out the plot for "Trails of Fire (Inferno)" first. . .  
> Which is the sister-fic to this one, describing the events of the burning building in more detail.
> 
> Seeing as we've finally done that, updates for this fic can now occur again!
> 
> So comments (and kudos) would, as always, be really appreciated o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o


End file.
